1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hammock support and more particularly to a collapsible pole, supported by anchors and guys, comprising two tubes joined together by a connecting tube inserted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable supports for hammocks, or other non-rigid objects are known in the art. However, these supports include long poles which are so excessive in length that they are burdensome to transport and difficult to store.
Attempts have been made to try to solve the transport and storage problems inherent in the art by developing collapsible poles. However, these known collapsible poles suffer several drawbacks. In order to achieve collapsiblity, strength had to be sacrificed. These weakened poles have a tendency to bend or break at the point where the sections are attached. Efforts to prevent breaking or bending have resulted in poles whose weight is so excessive that the advantage of collapsibility is diminished because the transport of such heavy poles is impractical.
Attempts to combine strength, collapsibility, and portability have resulted in the creation of additional problems. These known supports are comprised of so many separate components that the user is not only inconvenienced by having to transport all these pieces separately, but he is required to undertake a complicated, time-consuming and often frustrating task to try to assemble the support. In addition, the user must employ a variety of tools in order to drive stakes into the ground, to dig holes and to connect the numerous pole sections, guys and anchors.
It should also be noted that since collapsible poles are not modular, not only is production of the various sections which comprise the poles expensive, but interchangeability of parts and diverse combinations using various components of the support structure are infeasible.